Cover Girl
by bigtimerushers97
Summary: Melody moved to the Palmwoods to start her acting career. She meets her favorite band, Big Time Rush. She is very excited to meet Logan, James, and Carlos. But when she meets Kendall, it's completely different. What will happen with them? Kendall/OC
1. New Girl

*Chapter 1 - The New Girl*

I had just moved into the Palmwoods. I was very excited to live here and not in North Dakota with my parents. I finally felt free! I couldn't wait until my acting career started. I still can't believe this is real. I looked at the website at home and discovered some amazing people live here. Including my favorite band, Big Time Rush.

I decided to go out to the pool area to get my tan on, since I was as pale as a vampire from Twilight from living in North Dakota my whole life. I thought I might as well get a golden look to my skin with my dirty blonde hair, to get that California look all the girls around here have. I look around to find a spot to sit and I see an empty spot next to James Diamond. I quickly skitter over to the chair before anyone else gets there. I plop myself on the seat. James slowly turns his head towards my direction and lifts his sunglasses over his head. It hadn't completely sunken in that it was actually him. I could tell that I was shaking and he probably thought I looked like a freak. To my surprise, he smiled.

"Hello there," James said, offering his hand. "Are you new here?"

"Oh why yes I am," I said with a big smile on my face, as I reached over to shake his hand. "I'm Melody Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you Melody," he said as he shook my hand. "I'm James Diamo-"

"I know who you are! You're James Diamond, from Big Time Rush," I inturrupted him.

"So," he said in a soft voice. He was probably a little offended that I cut him off. "I see you like Big Time Rush, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan," I smiled. "You guys are great." He grinned and I could tell he wasn't as upset about me cutting him off.

"Well, how would you like to meet the other guys?" He asked. I couldn't believe this. Was James Diamond _actually _ going to introduce me to the rest of Big Time Rush? At that moment, we spotted Carlos from across the pool. He was even more handsome in person.

What do you guys think? Should we write more? Let us know if you want to read more from this series(:


	2. Meeting the Guys

*Chapter 1 - Meeting the Guys*

I had already met James Diamond and now I was going to meet Carlos Garcia. It was so crazy and it felt like a blur at the moment. I tried to gather my thoughts and not hesitate. I didn't want to go all fan girl on them. In fact, I was hoping that I would end up being friends with them after this. After all, we will be living in the same hotel and we're all the same age.

James led me over to Carlos as he was walking up. "Hey James!" hey greeted. "Who's this?" He gave me a cheesy smile and I almost lost it. Carlos was the sweetest of the group and it definitely had already shew.

"This is Melody. She just moved here from North Dakota. She's a big fan of us so I was going to introduce her to all the guys." replied James as he pulled me over next to him, and put his arm around me.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Melody. I'm sure you'll love it here at the Palm Woods." He said as he hugged me. "What are you here to inspire for?"

"Thanks Carlos, I'm sure I will too," I was smiling like an idiot but I no longer cared. "I'm here for acting. I'm going to try out for that new role in Newtown High on Friday." I had been so caught up in meeting the guys, I had totally forgot about it.

"Wow, really? Well, good luck! I bet you'll get the role." Carlos assured me. "Now let's go find Kendall and Logan so we can introduce you." I nodded. Carlos and James helped me get my stuff and we headed to my apartment to drop it off.

Logan was sitting on a park table doing his homework, as we strolled up. "Hey guys!" he shouted as he looked up. We walked over and took a seat across from him. "Logan, this is Melody. She just moved here to try out for that new role in Newtown High," Carlos said introducing me. "She loves the band so I wanted her to meet all of us," James added.

"Ah, well that's awesome. I'm sure we'll all be great friends. It's really nice to meet you," Logan said turning to me. We'll all be great friends? I can't believe this.

"Really? That would be great. You're all so nice and welcoming. I was so nervous about coming here but you boys really do make it better." I said to all of them.

"I'm happy we could," replied Logan, sincerely. "So.." He said sounding nervous. "Newtown High?"

"Yeah, ever since Jo Taylor left the show isn't quite how it used to be. So they're trying to fix it by bringing in a new girl" I informed him. And that's when I remembered that Kendall had dated Jo. Did he still miss her? I wondered.

"Well I'm sure you'll do awesome in the part." Logan said honestly. "Now, I guess we'll go introduce you to Kendall, huh?"

"Sounds great! I'm just going to go get a lemonade real quick. You guys want anything?" When they all said no, I walked up to the stand.

*3rd person POV*...

"Alright guys, is it just me or do you think it's a bad idea to introduce her to Kendall. I mean he still misses Jo a lot and her being the one to replace Jo, may upset him" Logan said hesitantly.

"Oh, relax, Logan," James rolled his eyes. " I'm sure Kendall wouldn't care. Besides, I think I kinda like her. So don't ruin this."

"Ehh, I don't know, James. Logan does have a point. You know Kendall misses Jo and gets upset whenever a commercial for Newtown High even comes on." Carlos defended Logan. Logan gave James a _See?_ look

"Whatever!" James protested. "But we can't just not introduce her now. So deal with it. Kendall needs to get over Jo anyway." Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes and they all stopped talking as Melody walked back to the table.

**Melody's POV**...

"Ready?" I asked excitedly. We started back to the hotel and I couldn't help but feel tension. What did I miss? Do they not like me? I started to worry as we reached their apartment. No one had said a word and I was nervous all over again. Something had to of happened between the guys while I was gone, no doubt. Logan cleared his throat, "So, uhm, ready to meet Kendall?" He asked, forcing himself to smile.

I awkwardly chuckled, "Yep!" Logan opened they door and yelled for Kendall as we walked into the living room.

"Yes?" Kendall said as he walked out. He smiled at me, "Who's this?"

"Kendall, this is Melody," Logan started. "She just moved here for that new part in...Newtown High" As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Kendall's smile faded.

"Oh.." He began

So how will Kendall react? Will James do anything about his feelings toward Melody? Will she get the part? Keep reading to find out(:

**p.s. Thanks for the review, Sara! Don't worry we have plenty planned for love in this story!(:**


	3. Replaced

*Chapter 3 - Replaced*

**Melody's POV**

There was this sad look to Kendall's face. I felt horrible. I didn't want him to hate me for taking Jo's place. In all honesty, it wasn't even my intention. I just wanted to live my dream as an actress, and I thought this would help. What could I do?

"Hey Kendall, you alright?" Logan asked kindly. We all stood there, awkwardly looking at each other for a few seconds, before Kendall responded.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine, I guess. Jo just comes into my head whenever I hear about Newtown High," Kendall said softly. I could see the pain in his eyes. "I can't believe they would replace her..."

"Kendall, I'm really sorry." I decided to speak up. They all looked at me. "I'm not trying to replace Jo at all. I just want to start of my acting career, that's all." Kendall opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shook his head at me as he turned around and walked to his room.

"Kendall!" James yelled for him, but there was no answer. James turned his head at me. "I'm really sorry about that. He's just not completely over Jo yet."

"Yeah, I understand." I said softly. "Do you guys think Kendall might hate me now?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm sure he doesn't. Like James said, he's not over Jo yet." I let out a big sigh and said, "I'm sure he'll get over it soon. Just give him some time."

"I'm hungry, does anyone want to go out for pizza?" Carlos tried to change topics to make things less awkward. We all agreed and left the room. On the way to the pizza place, the only thing I can think of is if Kendall hated me or not.

It was about 8 o'clock at night, I decided to walk around the Palm Woods for a little to get used to things. I went to the lobby, which surprisingly, no one was in there. No one except for Kendall. He saw me come in. We both looked at each other for a few seconds, then he spoke. "May I help you?" I can tell he was still upset. I walked over to the chair next to him and sat down.

"I was just walking around. Is that a problem?" I asked sarcasticly. He gave me a dirty look.

"I really don't like your attitude," Kendall snapped. "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped. I really wasn't in the mood for any crap from anyone. "You barely even know me. You have no right to speak to me like that."

"And you have no right to come in here thinking you can just replace Jo," I can tell by his voice that he was pretty pissed off.

"So that's what this is about?" I said. "You really need to reevaluate yourself if you think I came here to replace your ex-girlfriend." Before he could speak, I got up and left.

"Wait!" Kendall said, but I didn't answer him. I didn't want to get myself in a bad mood before my audition tomorrow.

Will Kendall and Melody get along? Will Melody's audition go well? Keep reading to find out. (:

**Thank you guys for reading! Also, we just came out with another story called "Paralyzed". Be sure to check that out as well. (:**


	4. No Longer a Fan

*Chapter 4 - No Longer a Fan*

I paced around my room furious. I never imagined being mad at Kendall Knight. To be honest, he was always my favorite and I have a huge crush on him. Well, I did until now. It's not my fault he is so hung up on his ex and I'm auditioning for a role in her old show. I was working myself up so I decided to study the lines for the audition. _This_ is what I came here for. Not guy drama, not Big Time Rush, the _audition_. I knew I needed this role and I convinced myself I would get it.

I woke up at around 7 in the morning the next day. I was still pretty upset about the argument I had gotten in with Kendall the night before, but I wasn't going to let that effect me. Today was too important for me to get upset over one person. After I got ready, the door bell rang. I had recived a bouquet of flowers from someone. My second day here and I got flowers already? I was pretty excited. As I was putting the flowers in some water, I saw a note attached to it. I opened up the little card.

_I'm really glad I got to meet you yesterday. I hope you have fun time living at the Palmwoods. You'll make a ton of new friends here, I promise. Have a great audition too. I'm sure you'll get the role. See you around. XoXo, James Diamond._

The biggest smile I ever had immediately came across my face. I was more confident on this audition than ever before. At the bottom of the message was James' phone number. I picked up my cell phone and dialed it into my phone.

"Hello?" He answered

"James! It's Melody, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers and the note."

"Oh, that? No big deal. I just wanted you to feel welcome," he said charmingly.

"Well it worked.. I have to go but would you, Carlos and Logan want to meet up later? I want to get to know the area" I was expecting him to say no. I mean, come on, why would they want to hang out with me?

"Sounds great! Guess you and Kendall are still fighting?"

"He told you? We're not fighting, really. I'm just no longer a fan of his. He was really rude." I probably shouldn't have said that. James is one of Kendall's best friends and would just defend him.

"No way! You are totally right. What he did was wrong and I'm so sorry it happened," He responded kind of flirtatiously. I was shocked but giggled and thanked him. When said goodbye and hung up, I picked up my script and headed over to the casting studio.

**3rd person POV**

"She was so rude last night!" Kendall exclaimed. He was pacing quickly around Logan's room.

"Yeah, buddy, I think she had a point though," Logan said softly. "She's our fan and you treated her wrong. It's not like she was purposly trying to replace Jo. She wanted to follow her dream. You should be mad at the writers, not her."

"You don't understand! I _realized_ that and tried to talk to her.. She just walked away and wouldn't listen. God forbid I miss my ex and got carried away!" Kendall didn't know why it upset him so much. He always admitted when he was wrong and so it infuriated him that Melody didn't listen. Logan stood up and had Kendall sit down next to him. "Totally understandable, bud. I'll try to talk her into listening, alright?" He said reassuringly.

Kendall sighed, "Fine. But this is the last time I'm going to try to apologize, got it?"

"Of course. Now, we really need to try to get you over Jo. I hate to say this to you, but she's gone. You need to move on so you can be happy again..We miss happy Kendall."

"That's true!" Carlos agreed, walking into the room. "Why don't we all go to the ice rink and play some hockey? That always made you feel better," he put on his helmet and gave him a trusting look.

"Carlos, I never thought I'd say this," Logan said, standing up. "you are a genius! Come on, Kendall." Kendall smiled and stood up. They got their gear ready and headed out to the ice hockey rink.


	5. Feelings Are Gone

***3rd person view***

"Hey guys!" James shouted running into the empty apartment. "Hello?" He couldn't find them in the house and decided to call them.

"Hey James," Logan answered

"Where are you guys?" James asked

"Sorry, we went to the rink to get Kendall's mind off Jo. So I gotta go, bye." Logan said and quickly hung up. James could tell that Logan was annoyed with him about something that happened the night before. He shrugged it off and dialed Melody's number.

"Hey James, I was just about to call you! I just finished my audition and I think it went really well," Melody talked into the phone, her face was beaming the joy.

"Woah, that's great! I'm sure you got the part. Ready for lunch?" Overly anxious, James had forgotten to tell her it would be just them .

"Yep! I'll meet you at Eddie's Pizzeria in 10 minutes."

The hockey puck glided swiftly into the net. "Nice job, man" Logan said skating up to Kendall.

"Thanks...You know what? This really did work, I don't even miss Jo anymore." he said grinning.

Carlos briskly came up next to them, "I am _such_ a genius." He had never really felt like that before, so he was definitely glorifying himself. Kendall and Logan both just rolled their eyes, and the guys began to get going. Carlos looked up to Kendall, "So, are you going to apologize to Melody when we get back? I think we can all be friends now, don't you?"

"Of course. I mean, I did already try. She's the one who was too full of herself to listen!" Kendall said getting angry again.

"Oh yeah, you are so ready to be friends with her," Logan said sarcastically.

Kendall scoffed, "Whatever, I'm still a little angry. Once we talk and are better I won't be, I promise."

Carlos and Logan gave eachother a look and said in unison, "Whatever you say, Kendall"

****Melody's POV****

I changed from the nicer outfit for the audition, into a floral, laced shirt, skinny jeans, and brown boots. I picked up my iPhone with directions to the pizza place and headed out. I had to admit, I was pretty nervous now I was actually hanging out with the guys. Besides Kendall.

He was such a jerk yesterday, she couldn't believe it. Jo and him were cute for sure but it had been a little over a month since she left and he was still not over her? She probably got over him fast, I mean the leading actor in that new movie is really cute. I sighed and starting to understand that I never gave him a chance to talk and that it probably was really hard on him.

By the time I collected my thoughts, I was there. I waited outside for James, Logan and Carlos. But to my dismay, only James walked up. "Uhm, hey!" I greeted him, slightly confused.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you it was just us. The guys went out," he hugged me. When he pulled away he smiled, "Forgive me?"

I smiled, "James, I was never upset! Now, let's go get some pizza. I'm starving." I took his hand and pulled him into the pizza place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: Sorry this took too long, everyone! We've been so busy and I just ended up writing over half of this in the middle of the night because I didn't want anyone to have to wait any longer! Sorry this was so short the next chapter will be up this week!_

_So what do you think of it so far? Your reviews mean so much! Any predictions on what's going to happen? Are Melody and Kendall going to be friends? What's going to happen with her and James? Why is Logan mad at James?_

_Keep reading (: _

_- Brianna _


	6. James Being James

**hey everyone! we're soo sorry it took us so long. we have been insanely busy! we promise this summer you'll get a new chapter to a story every week at least! the rest of this story will be in 3rd person, unless stated otherwise. I realized we switched it up a bit to much.. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, how do you like it here so far?" James asked as he put the two slices of pizza down onto the table.<p>

"I mean I love it and all," Melody started as she took a seat across James. "but I just don't feel as happy as I expected. I guess I wish I was better friends with Kendall."

"Yeah, sorry about that. He'll get over it eventually. He has three years," he said chuckling.

Melody smiled, "Yeah, I guess." She looked down at her pizza and tried to hold back how upset she was. Obviously she loved Kendall, he was her favorite member in her favorite band. She knew she'd just have to grin and bear it. After lunch they started to walk around and James decided to take her to a surprise.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos and Logan ran into the crib. "Where's James?" Carlos asked as he looked around.<p>

"He went out with Melody to that pizza place. He said you all - well besides Kendall - were going to go, but Logan hung up too fast." Katie replied

"He went out with her?" Kendall said furiously. "After he knew how upset I was?"

"Yeah, bought her flowers too." Katie said knowing it would make her brother more upset. Logan gulped nervously. He had already knew about that, which is why he was so short with him when he called. Carlos took Kendall to the couch and got him a water. He was worried about how upset and on edge his friend had been lately, and wanted to make sure he would feel better. There's nothing that boy hated more than his best friends' sadness.

Logan walked over to Kendall and rubbed his back, "Listen, you know James is an idiot at times but don't let this ruin your friendship with him. He loves you, man."

"If James cared about me he wouldn't take Melody out after she was a bitch to me."

Logan cleared his throat, "Katie, can you go in the other room please?" Katie nodded and headed into the other the room. She knew her big brother was upset and she didn't like it. At all.

"It's James being James, Kendall. You know that. Yeah, he's being a total asshole but it's for a girl. Unfortunately, that's how he is," Carlos reassured Kendall. At that moment, Kendall wanted to end his friendship with James, move back to Minnesota and forget about him and Melody, but he loved James way too much. He sighed, "Yeah I guess..I'm just going to stay in my room for the night, okay? I love you guys for everything you've done today. Thank you so much," he hugged his friends and headed to his room. He knew he would get no sleep.

* * *

><p>"Okay James, where are we going?" Melody laughed. James was driving her to the surprise while she was closing her eyes.<p>

"We'll be there in a minute, just don't open your eyes. Promise?" He replied. She could tell he was smiling just by his voice.

"Promise," she smiled back.

James stopped the car and helped her get out. "Okay, open," he said as she put her hands down. They were in front of the HollyWood sign, the one place she wanted to visit the most.

"Oh my god, James! It's gorgeous!" she couldn't stop smiling and didn't know what say to him. She threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much, James! You're such a sweetheart, you didn't need to do this." she looked up at him, still hugging him.

"I wanted to," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER (: Hope you liked it! Like I said, we'll be writing more this summer. Sorry we we're so busy ~<strong>


End file.
